Another Perspective
by DarkArche
Summary: After losing his father, Derek Stiles heads on to be a doctor. After joining Hope Hospital, everyone notices his laid back personality. Perhaps a young nurse could teach him another view of things? Eventual Derek Angie
1. Prologue

_It wasn't until I was only age 13 when I sat at the hospital. Doctors yelling for supplies as a red light flashed. I was clueless, but my mom was broken down. As the dim glow of the word "Emergency" died down, a doctor walked out_

_"Did you save him?!" I said happily, "Is my dad okay?" The man sat there darkly_

_"I'm sorry, kid..." He whispered_

_"But...he's my dad! You have to save him!" I began to cry. The man bent down and put a hand on my shoulder,_

_"Mr. Stiles...I'm sorry, myself and the rest of the hospital. We truly are. And we tried our hardest to keep your father at best. But, modern medicine just isn't increased enough to continue._

This was his story. Now dressed in scrubs and a much taller height, Derek sat on a chair in the room to Hope Hospital. "Congratulations" and "Good lucks" filling the area.

"We're certain to miss you and your hard work, Miss Fulton." Dr. Kasal spoke, "And don't worry, we'll keep Derek under control for you."

"I told my husband that there was a person that I had to look out for. A person I didn't want to leave. He then asked me when I became a pediatrician!" Mary laughed along with many others in the staff.

"Hey, be nice!" Derek cameback, mixed between offense and laughter. After that date, twelve years ago he had been working hard as a surgeon in his local hospital. Though, there had been some problems between everyone due to his laid back personality, and lack of attention to his patients. People have always told him he needs to see more things like another. Such as Greg Kasal, or retired surgeon Robert Hoffman. Derek just took it with humor. Causing others to laugh, or just leave the room without another word.

That was, of course, until she, dressed with long blonde hair and a pink uniform walked through the doors...


	2. Singing the Blues

Derek's eyes widened instantly. SHE'S the new nurse? How young could she be?! he secretly yelled to himself. He looked at her, but she only glanced and moved her focus onto Mary and Greg.

"I'm sorry, I'm late." Angie apologized as her first greeting, taking a sigh, "I was on the bus and a man had a heart attack. Naturally, I helped and paperwork took ages!" Greg and Mary exchanged looks in a "We scored a winner!" phrase, "Anyways, I'm Angie Thompson." She gave a grin. Derek almost couldn't believe his own ears. She had to be at least four years younger than he was and she talks like she's four years older! He slumped in his chair, eyes closed, yawning.

"Ah, yes, Angie, this is the man you'll be assigned to." Greg pointed behind Angie at Derek, "Dr. Derek Styles."

Angie turned around at the lazed man and looked back at her employer, "Um, Dr. Kasal, no offense, but I've been trained as a nurse...not a pediatrician."

Mary smirked and Greg began to laugh. Angie tilted her head in confusement

"Seriously, who am I working with?!"

The next day, Nurse Thompson was sitting at her desk, multi-tasking between a book, a computer, and a filing cabinet. She took a look at a nearby schedule and groaned.

"Dr. Styles, you were supposed to be in already!" She said to herself, looking at the clock strike 10:15. Watching the hands move, a click was heard and Angie looked up to see a tall man in shaggy hair enter the room

"Morning, Angie!" Derek smiled. The nurse simply growled, "...Troubles?"

"Dr. Styles, you were supposed to arrive at least twenty minutes ago!" Angie yelled. Derek raised his hands in self-defense.

"Geez, sorry! My alarm didn't go off and the traffic was bad, and-"

"NO EXCUSE!" Her voice was raising, alarming Derek greatly, "Think about your patients before yourself!"

"...Sorry." Derek squeeked. Angie stormed back to her desk with a simple, "Hmph."

Derek was almost scared to talk to Angie for the day. At almost three o'clock a man, not too old, dressed in baggy clothes stepped in. Angie and Derek each greeted him, but he just sighed.

"So this is what it's come down to, huh?" He moaned, "My friends and I had our goals, and what now?!"

"Mr. Cox...please, settle down." Derek spoke, but he just kept ranting

"All of them, what're they gonna say?!" He looked away, "What are they gonna do now, with a deadbeat singer?!"

"Listen, Elliot, we'll see what we can do, alright?" Derek raised his voice a couple notes

"Hmph. I'll take you on that." Elliot made a face

"It'll be good, alright?"

"Whatever." He walked out of the room.

Derek sighed, "Preparation time, I guess?" He turned to Angie, only to feel a whump and his eyes close in pain. When he shook things off, he looked at his nurse, her hand outstretched and her hand red.

"What was that for?!" Derek yelled, She just had to go and backhand me out of nowhere!

"Insensitive-" She yelled under her breath. She looked at Derek, the two emerald eyes on her face almost glowing under fire, "Why couldn't you have said anything more calming?!"

"I...I only said what seemed natural." Derek excused, "Look at him, Angie! It didn't seem like much else would've-"

"Forget it!" Thompson lectured, "'Everything will be fine', 'you can count on us', 'you're in good hands'. ANYTHING would've been better than 'we'll see what we can do!'"

Angie walked toward the door, "I'm leaving for the operating area. Meet you there...

If only you could take such things in another view, Derek."


	3. A Real Doctor

A few more days went by as Derek worked on his career path as a surgeon. Luckily for him, to always back him up, was the "Backhanding bitch", as he secretly called her. As the red "Operation" light flickered off, Derek and Angie were sitting in the office seeing off a new patient.

"Alright, everything looks fine. You're good to go!" Derek nodded, "Just take things easy for a while."  
"Um, yeah. Thanks, Dr. Stiles." A man nodded and stepped out the door. Derek took a sigh of relief, but Angie just turned and glared at him  
"Derek, I think we should've ran another test." She explained. Derek just shrugged  
"No worries, we operated, he lived. Everything's good."  
"...Derek, he showed possible signs of a relapse. And another scan for tumors might have been good." Angie lectured  
"Ah, come on!" Derek moaned, "You're just overreacting!" He smiled while giving Angie a pat on the back, "Come on, let's head back to the operating room. We have another patient waiting."  
As he opened the door and moved out of the room, Angie just stood her ground. Curling her hand into a fist, she followed Derek.  
_Why, God? Why me?_ She complained to herself, _If ONLY he was more serious!_

The duo stood around the operating table. Angie looked at a chart and then at Derek.  
"Since Dr. Kasal is out, I'll be briefing you." She began  
_Actually, I think you'd be talking your head off either way._ Derek looked at the ceiling lazily  
"The patient is Sean West, suffering from multiple, stage 1 tumors. Although..." She paused, "There's an odd result with the blood test."  
"So we'll ask Greg when he gets back." Derek shrugged as he put on his gloves and grabbed a bottle of the antibiotic gel.  
"This is serious, doctor!" Angie yelled, "This could mean his life, you know!"  
"I know, I know!" Derek secretly moved his index finger and thumb a centimeter apart, _I'm THIS close to snapping, woman!_

At least half an hour passed.  
"That treats all the visible tumors." Angie pointed out  
"Anything else that needs to be done?" Derek asked  
"Use the ultrasound." The nurse instructed, "Let's check for any remaining problems."  
"Gotcha." Derek grabbed the machine and began to move it around, "Nothing, nothing, nothing... A-ha!"  
"What?" Angie looked at Derek, eyes widened from the response  
"...Nothing." Derek joked, "Let's close up the patient."  
"Hang on, Doctor, check the area carefully." Angie ordered, emphasis on "carefully"  
"I'm telling you, I see nothing!" Derek exclaimed, "I'm sorry, but I'm going to suture him up now."  
"Fine." Angie agreed. Derek grabbed a needle and sewed up the patient's abdomen, gelled it, and placed on a bandage.

"Well, that settles that." Derek began undressing himself out of his scrubs.  
"Hold it." Angie interrupted, "Let's do another blood test. His white blood count is rising and I noticed an imflamation along the area. Let's recheck and consult his regular doctor"  
"What?!" Derek exclaimed, "Look, Angie, as much as I'd LOVE to stay with you, I'm expecting to help out with a symposium. I'm meeting some other doctors so let's just wait until tomorrow."  
"But-"  
"They're busy people, who I don't want to keep waiting. I'm heading out, we'll do it first thing tomorrow!"  
Before she could say anything else, Derek moved out of the building.

That night...  
"Nice night out." Derek commented to himself, walking along the streets of Angeles Bay. He paced himself to his destination, when something shook in his pocket. He reached inside it and pulled out a vibrating cell phone. Derek flipped it open and looked at the caller-ID, "Hope Hospital?" He pressed a green button and put it up to his ear, "Hello?"  
"Derek Stiles!" Angie's voice boomed, causing Derek to hold his phone three inches away from his ear, "Where are you?!"  
"I'm on the way to the symposium, why?" The doctor said casually  
"Get back here, now! The patient's in critical condition!" Angie yelled and hung up.  
_ Dear God..._ Derek hung up. He looked at a car in the street with a white sign on top. He waved at it, "Taxi! Hope Hospital! Please, step on it!"

The doors to the hospital slid open and Derek rushed inside at full speed. Into the office he opened the door to find his nurse sitting silently.  
"Angie-" Derek began  
"It was a hidden tumor. It grew and ruptured, leaving the patient in shock. The others are currently operating right now. Come with me." Angie grabbed Derek by the collar, "We're taking a walk together into the operating room. You get to see what carelessness does to you."

"Derek, I admit the tumor WAS hard to read with an x-ray." Derek was sitting in the office of the head of Hope Hospital, Dr. Hoffman, "But, you neglected to properly care for your patient. And what's even worse was that without a word, you leave the hospital putting all duties onto your nurse."  
There was a stomping from outside the door, getting louder and louder. The door opened and Angie walked in, "Doctor, if I may?"  
"Yes, Angie? What do you need?" Hoffman allowed  
"I'd just like to say that, Derek, you didn't technically harm the patient. But," She got a bit too close for Derek's comfort, "Answer me this, how?"  
"...How what?" Derek raised an eyebrow  
"How do I work with a doctor who acts more like a hobo?!" Angie yelled, "Derek, you need to act your works and not only that, but act your age!"  
"Look, Angie, Dr. Hoffman, I'm sorry, I-"  
"Why become a doctor?!" Angie continued, "You don't deserve to be here...you're anything but a real doctor."  
"I- I..." Derek stuttered. Right then and there, his cheek turned blood red and his mouth almost tasted blood with his head flinging to the side. Derek only looked at Angie through the side of his eye.

**Once again, she backhanded him. Only to Derek, it seemed more like a punch than a smack.**


End file.
